The Country Boy She Loves
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: Allielee was 15 when the world went to crap she was all alone with no one till daryl found nearly dead in the woods. Here is the new world run by walkers. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allielee Dixon,i was 15 when Daryl dixon found me i didn't know who i was all i remember is the would being taken over by walkers or zombies and my name was allielee jones didn't have anyone but now im 19 and married to daryl,at the age of 16 i got married to him. we were going to have a baby but i misscarried. I was only a couple weeks but i didn't want to bring a baby in a world with walkers,i saw how lori died i didn't wanna die and leave my child and husbend behide, this is my life of the world of walkers.


	2. Chapter 2

Allielee was woken up to daryl getting up. babe get said shakeing Allielee. what said getting up and putting her jeans and a t-shirt on. Allielee got a wave of she had to throw up, she went over to the buckit and throw tell that not what i think is. Daryl said maybe why your the one that can't keep it in your pants. Allielee said walking out of the cell block after putting her boots on,she walked the large prison room in the prison were everyone was at. are you ok. Beth said no beth does maggie still have thows pregna... Allielee said as she was cut off but daryl comming in the room was carol in his arms. look who i found someone look at said rick looked at carol and she looked fine alittle brusied up but was mid-day and allielee was sitting in her and daryl's cell and beth comes in. hey beth Allielee said looking up. i have something for you said giving her the test and walking out of her cell. Allielee did the test and looked it said pregnant, she look like she was hit by a truck then daryl came in he saw what she had in her hand and what it said. are you fuckin kiddin said what its your fault too Allielee said looking in to daryl's eyes. well what r we going to do. Daryl said i don't know ok i just found out let me think Allielee said i want a baby. Daryl said holding allielee. ok babe i want on said with a smile and giggled. Daryl put his hand on her tummy where there was a little bump. well we have a little dixon in there. Daryl said with a smile and laugh. Shut said kissing daryl hard, she got up and told the group getting looks and a yelling from maggie. Allielee was laying down and daryl came in. will you hold said ya babe. Daryl said wrapping his arms around her. why is everyone mad at us and maggie is really said don't know babe just be happy we'll have a little dixon here is a couple said smileing and rubbing allielee tummy with his finger. Allielee fell asleep the next morning she woke up and walked to the bathroom and went then threw up, she came back to her cell and daryl was still out so allielee thought it would be funny so she sat on his tummy and waited for him to get up carol and carl came by and asked if she was going to wake him up and was she crazy which she said no to both and took a piece of her long hair and brushed it on he nose and he woke up and grabed allielee's hips so she didn't fall when he jerked were ya said rubbin sleep from his one eye. nothing just was trying to wake you up little dixon made me sick this morning i think im three months. Allielee said why said because in my family we don't get morning sickness till three months then it passes. Allielee said well did you eat yet. Daryl said moving her off him so he could get up. no. Allielee said putting her long blonde/brown hair in a bun, daryl was put his pants back on then grabed Allielee around the waist and they walk out of there cell to the dining room. Daryl got allie a plate of food and told her to eat. glen came in the do you want to go on a run with said Ya i need to get said giving her plate to daryl,going over to her cell getting her hunting knife and hand gun,then going over to daryl giving him a kiss. you better come back to me both of said kissing allielee's tummy then giving allie a long and Glen left they got to the store,getting all the needed and more fomual for the baby, they came out to the dropped the fomual when she saw glen pull his gun on a guy and she pulled hers out said hey im glad to see you is my brother still said putting his gun merle. Allielee said holding her gun at and who might you be sweetie. Merle said walking over to her. allielee dixon don't said merle hit glen and he fell got back up looked and merle had a gun pointed at her head. stop glen please put the gun said glen put it said glen put the gun in the back of the in we are going for a little said getting in the backseat with allielee and glen getting in the front seat and driving to were merle only was running throw allie's mind was her and the baby and Allielee why is your last name said pushing marryed to daryl said pulling away from merle. your marryed to my baby said yes now let me looked over at glen and some guy knocked him out and was dragging was scared now and try to pull away from knocked her to the ground and hit her in the head before everything when black she felt someone pick her up. An hour later allielee wakes up tried to a chair and starts to cry she heard over in the room next to her it was glen fighting and merle then comes in the your said walking over to her and cutting the rope with his knife on where his right hand should touch her hair and allielee cryed out don't hurt said putting her arms across her pregnant well at least my brother know to make little dixon' said Allielee cryed hard with tears going down her old are you said 19. Allielee said wipping her tears away how old was you when you met my said said wow he went for a young one when was you guys said i was 16 and he was said a single tear came out her eyes because the baby just kicked and daryl missed it. wow so you guys have been together 3 said 4 years in december 18 also my 20 said wow now your going to tell me where you guys are. Merle said said come on now. Merle said said pushing merle away and punching him in the strong but not strong enough. Merle said slapping allie across the face making her fall to the should know not to touch stuff that doesn't belong to said looking merle in the eyes. Merle grabed her by her hair and pulled her up. Now who owns said putting a knife to her cheek and cut her. said wow you knew about his other wife said pushing allielee in the chair and tieing her to the chair. your said tears coming out her eyes. maybe or maybe said said leaving the room. It seemed like hours that she has been in the room crying one person came in and put tape over her mouth but no one else.


End file.
